


in my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, M/M, ik this is established in this series but ARRRGH, they're literally so in love like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: two boys dye their hair blonde.
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Kudos: 5





	in my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side

**Author's Note:**

> AGHGDSJF this is short n sweet but i love this ship and i hope u enjoy!!

it was a joke at first, the whole hair dye thing. someone proposed it on the charity stream they’d done a few months ago, and they playfully agreed with the idea, despite reaching their goal and not actually going through with the task. carson brings it up again when he and matt have an off day, harrison and jackson out at amanda’s place to cook some sort of fancy dinner. matt and carson wanted a night in with takeout and quiet. he’s laying on matt’s chest, tracing circles into his shirt as they watch strangers on a train, the black and white flick on low volume. carson looks up at matt, whose eyes are glassy as he stares at the tv screen. he doesn’t seem very invested.  
“you wanna dye each others’ hair tonight?” carson asks timidly, instantly gaining matt’s attention, the boy’s head turning to look at him. he seems to process the information for a second before nodding.  
“yeah! yeah, sure. what color?”  
“blond.”  
“sweet.” matt reaches up to stroke at carson’s face, rubbing his thumb over the skin of his cheek. carson keens into the familiar touch and the warmth of matt’s hand, silently wishing he could just be in matt’s arms for the rest of the night. he was always warm, despite looking cold.   
“your hair is getting long.” matt observes, taking a few strands in between his fingers and tugging lightly. carson flushes and hopes matt doesn’t notice.  
“yours, too.” carson replies with a small smile. “i like it longer. you look...i don’t know. happier.” matt smiles at the words and it confirms carson’s suggestion.  
“maybe the blond will help with that.” he runs his hands through carson’s hair, and carson feels like he could fall asleep right there on matt’s chest.

-

they pick up some dye and bleach at a drugstore. it’s cheap, but they think it’ll at least do the trick. when they’re looking at different shades, at least three rows that all seem pretty similar, carson watches someone giving them a weird look. it takes him a second before he realizes it’s because he and matt are holding hands. he just squeezes instead of letting go, and matt squeezes back. they listen to clairo on the way home, that one song that matt has been playing over and over as of late. he always finds one song that he plays on an endless loop before moving onto something else, carson has noticed. last week it was jazz, this week it’s bedroom lofi. carson rolls down the window, letting his arm dangle outside to feel the ocean breeze outside. he feels silly, like he’s in some sort of coming-of-age film, and he wonders what it would be like to be a protagonist. he wonders, is he in a movie? is someone watching him from the outside, observing his actions and critiquing him for how he handles things? the thought makes him shutter, and it’s too much to think about at once. he looks over at matt again, something he does often; he can’t seem to keep his eyes off of his boyfriend. matt’s hair is fluttering gently in the breeze, his head nodding along to the song. carson places his free hand over matt’s again, and matt glances at him, grinning. pinball wizard by the who comes on, and they laugh.

-

matt does carson’s hair first. they squirt the product into a bowl, and carson is admittedly nervous to entrust matt with bleaching his hair. however, matt goes at a slow pace, letting carson change into old, paint-splattered clothes before getting started. he separates carson’s hair into fourths, scanning an article he found online every few minutes to make sure he’s doing it right. they’ve got more languid, comfy music playing in the background, the lighting low and making carson feel sleepy as matt works. he yawns, and matt notices.  
“what? is this process not entertaining enough for you?” matt asks playfully, going over carson’s hair gently. carson snickers, trying not to move and disturb the process.  
“no! it’s just...yeah, actually, it isn’t.” matt snorted at that.  
“just wanna take my time. i don’t trust myself enough to go fast.” matt admitted, scooping up another handful of product (with gloves on, of course) and brushing a few more strands of carson’s hair. carson hummed.  
“take as much time as you want, matt.” he smiled, just happy to be in matt’s presence in the first place. it’s soothing to feel hands in his hair, and he sighs in contentment.

-

while carson waits for his hair to settle, he lets matt sit in the chair next. carson was pretty good at hair dying, having done it for friends and for himself in the past, but he still takes his precious time. he takes a handful of dye, slathering it in matt’s hair and running his gloved fingers through it. he watches matt’s shoulders start to relax the longer he works, and carson wants to press kisses up and down his back, his collarbone, his neck. carson adores matt. he loves him so, so fucking much, and it doesn’t feel like normal love either. it feels poetic and warm and domestic, relaxing and comfortable. carson has never felt that before. it was always fake with other people, but with matt, he feels recognized. his work feels like it has meaning. carson feels like he has meaning. he kisses behind matt’s ear before grabbing more dye.

-

they shower together. it feels tender, matt’s fingers scrubbing at carson’s scalp. when they do, carson feels like matt’s fingers are penetrating into his brain, his soul. he inhales the steam, feeling the singeing hot water hitting his back, and he stares into matt’s bright blue eyes. matt is staring back at him, massaging his scalp and all the way down to the nape of his neck, and he smiles. carson smiles back, and there’s only silence between the two of them, but it’s not uncomfortable. carson switches positions, making sure matt is underneath the spray of water instead, and matt flinches from the sudden shock of heat. carson kisses at matt’s jaw, eyes closed and feeling his lashes stick together from the water droplets. he moves up, and up, and up, and they seem to have forgotten why they were in the shower in the first place. their lips lock, matt’s fingers gripping behind his ear and down to his neck, and carson has one of those moments where he’s never felt safer. they’re rare, but when they happen, they’re always with matt. one time, it was when they were in bed together, staring into each other’s eyes but not saying a word. another time was at sunrise, matt’s drowsy eyes gazing over the painting carson was working on, giving an encouraging smile and kissing at his temple. another was when carson was crying on the edge of the balcony, crumpled in a heap with his knees to his chest, matt stroking his back and whispering to him that ‘everything would be okay.’ 

it was true. everything with matt was okay. it was like any anxieties that carson had just melted away entirely, forgotten in the back of his mind as he gazed into matt’s eyes. they pull away from each other, lips wet and red, and they smile for what feels like the millionth time that day. matt is so, so warm.

-

it takes a while for their hair to dry, but the end product is worth it. carson’s is ruffled and messy, a pretty sunflower blond, while matt’s is scraggly and looks more sun-kissed than carson’s. carson just can’t stop touching it, his mouth shaped in a perfect ‘o’ as he ruffles it up even more.  
“you look so good, matt. oh my god, you look amazing.” he rambles, and matt just smiles and blushes, finding it cute.  
“you look even better than last time.” matt replies, rustling carson’s hair and making him cringe away at the ticklish feeling.   
“shut up, i don’t look that great. you’re the one who looks...changed. sunnier. brighter.” carson lets the words out without putting up a barrier, staring at matt like he’s one of his own paintings. some sort of creation, in a weird way. matt’s cheeks flush pink.  
“stop complimenting me, you’ll give me a complex.” matt joked, and carson kissed at his cheek.   
“now why would i do that? i like complimenting you. you beat yourself up so much, and it’s unfair. you’re so pretty, and you’re talented, and you always know how to make me laugh no matter what.” carson is letting his words spill, because matt needs to hear them. “i want to talk about you all the time, because you make me feel so loved and good, and you just...you deserve the world. minus all the pollution and brutality and murder.” matt stands dumbfounded, in a way, staring at the ground in silence.

“i...don’t know what to say.” matt mumbles out, lost for words for once. carson kisses him, slow and summery, and pulls away with a hand in his pretty, newly colored hair.  
“you don’t have to say anything.” carson speaks. “i just want you to know how much i love you.” matt grins, wide and filled with euphoria, and they kiss again. carson feels like it’s an eternity before they let go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! pls leave ur feedback, i love y'all so much and i hope u enjoyed :))


End file.
